Blog użytkownika:Lola 148/rozdział 4
Bestia thumb|left|332pxObudziłem się w skrzydle szpitalnym .Popatrzyłem na zegar była 12:00. Byłem niezłe poobijany , ale najbardziej dotknęło mnie to iż prawie nic nie pamiętałem . Obok mnie leżała rachel , jej skora na co dzień blada dziś była cala posiniaczona i pocięta. Jej rany jaśniały czerwienia jak za czasów jej ojca.Lewitowala nad łożem a jej włosy spokojnie spływały po jej ramionach dotykając poduszki.Dziwne teraz dopiero zauważyłem ze rachel się zmieniła . Przez te dwa lat przybrała tez kobiecych kształtów jak i urosła jednym słowem zrobiła się atrakcyjna , nigdy bym tak o niej wcześniej nie pomyślał. Moje błąkanie w chmurach przerwał Dick wraz z Wiktorem : - Siema stary wiesz jakie miałeś szczęście ze tu jesteś !?- Cyb - Tak to prawda czysty cud – rob - Ale co dokładnie się stało ziomy bo trochę nie pamiętam – bb - No znaleźliśmy was w domku w którym mieliśmy się zebrać no i takich was zastaliśmy a dokładnie ciebie położonego na lawie a rae leżała na podłodze prawdopodobnie zemdlała z przemęczenia- cyb - Masz na sobie trochę szwów wiec musi tu zostać na jakiś czas , maksymalnie do tygodnia ale tez może wypuścimy cię jutro nie wiadomo.- Rob - Z tego co pamiętam to walczyliśmy z kimś a potem Rea mnie wzięła a potem film mi się urwał, a co z nią ? -bb -Co mam ci powiedzieć nie wiele wiemy teraz się regeneruje , nie wiemy ile to potrwa.- Cyb - Czyli puki co musisz wytrzymać sam. –Rob - I tak jak się obudzi to nawet słowem się nie odezwie- bb - Logan wiesz dobrze co spotkało raven i wiesz ze sam byś lepiej od niej sobie nie poradził- rob - Co ja spotkało melchior ?! Mnie spotkała terra i co nie mam za to dyplomu wiec nie róbmy z niej bohaterki która wszystkich uratowała bo sam przeżyłem piekło a nic za to nie dostałem !!-Bb - Stary ogarnij się .- Cyb - Nie , poza tym każdego z nas cos spotkało a my faworyzujemy ją i co za to dostajemy ochrzan albo pouczająca ironie i co jak sadzisz opłaca się !-Bb - PRZESTAN !!! Jak śmiesz ją obrażać , ona przeżyła najwięcej z nas wszystkich , poza tym zawsze na misjach pierwsze co chroniła ciebie , zawsze! A ty jeszcze masz czelność tak mówić !? Zatrujesz sobie nie masz prawa jak kolwiek ja oczerniać ! Traktuje ją jak swoja siostrę i nie chce żeby znowu cos jej się stało rozumiesz ?!-Rob - To czemu z nią nie jesteś jak ci tak na niej zależy!!-Bb - Bo kocham Star ale o raven się martwię , bardzo i jeżeli ty masz zamiar robić jeszcze takie sceny to się z tą wynoś !!-Rob - Jeśli trzeba będzie to tak zrobię - bb Wtedy Robin wyszedł i zostałem z cyborgiem sam na sam.Bylo po nim widać ze jeszcze nie zatrąbił o co chodziło w tej kłótni i wiedział ze to bardzo nie dobry znak. W pewnym momencie ruszył się w końcu z miejsca i podszedł do raven i zaczął cos przy niej majstrować zauważyłem iż chce cos jej wstrzyknąć , wtedy krzyknąłem: - Co to jest ?! - Bb - Tak jak myślałem , powtarza się .- Cyb -Co się powtarza ? - Bb - Znowu nie panujesz nad swoja wewnętrzną bestia , szkoda ze nie ma tu rachel ona by wiedziała co zrobić .- Cyb - Ale te chemikalia w które wpadłem wtedy ja już się z tego wyleczyłem !- Bb - To widocznie nie przez to stajesz się bestią.- Cyb - To przez co niby ?- Bb - Przez nią .-Cyb - Czemu i jak co ?- Bb - Nie wiem ale tak myślę.- Cyb - O czym ty pieprzysz stary nie przeginaj!- Bb - No chyba że cos was łączy nie chce się mieszać w nie swoje sprawy- cyb - Trochę się mieszasz i to już przesada. –Bb - Stary sorry no ale martwię się o ….- Cyb - Ziom ja mam swoje problemy zrozum i nie potrafię nad nimi panować to jest główny problem ale nie mieszaj się po prostu musze chwile zostać sam zrozum. – Bb - Może to jednak dobry pomysł żebyś zrobił sobie wolne.-Cyb Przyznam ze Wiktor mnie zaskoczył mój kumpel i przyjaciel powiedział mi prosto z mostu takie słowa . Wtedy już wiedziałem ze nic mnie tu nie trzyma może tylko jedna rzecz. Po jakimś czasie cyborg wyszedł z skrzydła szpitalnego a ja w końcu mogłem się uspokoić ale w pewnym momencie zauważyłem mp3 na szafce przy lóżko raven. Czy możliwe by było iż ona słucha muzyki i ciekawe jakiej?. Sieknąłem po mp3 lecz w pewnym momencie rachel zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać , cos mówiła przez sen i zginała się z bólu , chciałem jej jakoś pomoc ale nie wiedziałem jak , aż zobaczyłem krew . Lała się bez końca , wyglądało to nie dobrze. Odchyliłem pościel i zobaczyłem iż krew ma ujście z lewej ręki . Pamiętam potwor lapie ja za rękę ona krzyczy , strasznie krzyczy . Boli ja , a ja patrzę na to i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. To preze mnie to mój wina a ja tak ja oczerniałem w oczach cyborga i Robina . Przestała oddychać , on nie oddychała . Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak się bałem . Do pokoju wbiegły chłopaki i zaczęli ratować raven , ja jedynie patrzyłem na to z boku i już wiedziałem ze dla mnie tu już nie ma miejsca . Trzeba zacząć nowy rozdział w życiu a zakończyć ten stary. https://youtu.be/xNnfwyTYwzo?list=PL2WxvSIjvbParKK6ITrYYlPzO1TWLWCG9 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach